Ellie's Baby Brother (Storybook)
Ellie's Baby Brother is a storybook, inspired by Angelina Ballerina's Baby Sister. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwrFuYrYVV0 Transcript: *Narrator: Ellie Weasel was so excited. Very soon there's going to be a first born baby in her family and Ellie can't wait to be a big sister. *Ellie: Boy. Today is a big day. I'm really looking forward to having a baby brother. *(Ellie hums a tune) *Ellie: I should entertain to get my prize and baby brother to appear. *Narrator: She said. And it was hard to think about anything else. Even when she bought a Hammerin' Holly Dolly for a beautiful present for his baby brother. *Ellie: I know what I should do. I've got the very idea. *(Ellie skips and dances) *Narrator: Ellie raced home to show her parents the present she bought. Ellie ran so fast that she almost bumped into Doc McStuffins as she was leaving. *Doc McStuffins: Your mommy has a surprise waiting for you upstairs. *Ellie: Yippee! *(Ellie runs upstairs) *Narrator: Ellie headed upstairs and into the bedroom, and there were her parents, gazing lovingly at the first born baby. *Ellie: Oh wow! A new baby! *Jingle: That's right. And you know who he is, don't you? *Waldo: His name is Roderick Weasel. *Narrator: They said. *Ellie: Yippee! Now another kid is on our team. *(Ellie jumps with joy) *Jingle: Wish to hold him? *Narrator: She asked. *Ellie: Sure would. *Narrator: Jingle handed Roderick over to Ellie. *(Ellie holds Roderick) *Narrator: Ellie couldn't believe how adorable her baby brother was. *Ellie: I'll be a special sister to you, Roderick. *(Roderick nods in agreement) *Narrator: Ellie was so delighted with his brother that she now had another kid on the team as she rocked him in her arms. *Waldo: There's right, sweetie. Now that he's part of a team, I know just the baby carrier to use to carry him in. *Ellie: Oh boy. This means you'll carry Roderick in your baby carrier like our other buddies too. *Waldo: Yup, I sure will. *Narrator: And while Ellie and Waldo were cooking dinner, they hope Jingle would get up soon and give Waldo a baby carrier to carry Roderick in. *Ellie: Do you think Mommy will be back up soon? *Waldo: Don't worry, sweetie pie. She will. *Narrator: Ellie felt confused about this. *(Ellie seems confused) *Ellie: Why should one baby get so much attention and make her mother feel so tired? Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. *Narrator: And I wonder why. *(the next day) *Narrator: The next day, Jingle was too busy looking after Roderick. *(Ellie seems a little puzzled) *Narrator: Then Roderick sneezed ten times. *Ellie: I wonder if my dad really should use a baby carrier as well as I should. *Narrator: Now Waldo is a very good cook, who likes to cook things. That's why it turns out that Ellie is very proud to have a new brother. *Ellie: I wonder which color of baby carrier my dad would use to carry Roderick in. *Narrator: Ellie did her best to carry on all day. *(Ellie carries on to do her best) *Narrator: One day, she asked her mom. *Ellie: Now why does a baby get a lot of attention? *Jingle: Because it's very good to know, sweetie. *(Ellie gasps) *Gabby: Don't worry, Ellie. They won't forget about you. *(Ellie seems to be cheering up a bit) *Ellie: Yeah, I guess you're right. They'll remember me. *Narrator: The weekend came, and Ellie's Uncles, Charles and Shy, and Aunt Julie, had arrived to visit. *(The Weasels arrive to visit) *Ellie: Uncle Chuck, Uncle Shy, Aunt Julie! *Narrator: She shouted. *Ellie: Just look at this. *Julie: Now hold on a minute. *Shy: We'll give you hugs and see the baby. *Charles: Let's go see it. *Narrator: *Julie: Oh my. Isn't he handsome? *Charles: So wonderful. *Shy: Best baby brother Ellie's had. *Narrator: Ellie was curious. *Jingle: Ellie, Why don't you come join us? *(Ellie gasps in shock) *Narrator: Ellie refused and didn't wanna see Roderick and that moment she hated him as she fled to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. That's when nobody came. Ellie was so upset that they didn't care about her anymore. *Ellie: Oh, this is probably why I should never have been so stupid to my little brother. *(Ellie seems a little depressed) *Narrator: She picked up one of her toys and threw them across the room and landed with a loud THUD! She threw a tantrum, jumped up and down on her bed, and gave the dresser a big kick. It shook and the Holly Dolly fell off and broke into pieces. Gabby jumped back from Ellie's anger. *Jingle: Ellie! *Narrator: Everyone was standing at the door, Ellie threw herself on her bed and burst into tears. Jingle sat down on the bed and took Ellie in her arms. *Jingle: You were just as sweet as you had to wait for someone to pick you up and that was Gabby and Tucker. And since that you're now bigger and we can do things together, I love you more than ever. *Ellie: I just wanted to entertain and show you my present for Roderick. That's why I got very angry and now it's busted. *Narrator: Ellie said. She felt upset. *Jingle: I know just the thing to fix it for you. *Narrator: She gave the other weasels some money and the doll so that they go to the shop to get some glue to fix it. *Julie: You promise to show us your entertainment. *Charles: That's why we've been waiting for you this whole time. *Narrator: And soon Ellie began to feel happy again. *Ellie: I guess it's not so easy to make the most of being a big sister. *Narrator: Everyone gathered all the toys together and went downstairs for tea. Once Ellie's prize was fixed, she was given her favorite cake of all time. *Ellie: I'll surprise you by entertaining. *Narrator: Ellie started to entertain and impress Roderick by dancing. *Ellie: Now I understand how useful I can make the most of being a big sister to another sibling. *Gabby: Way to go, Ellie. You've delighted Roderick. *Narrator: They said. Then that night, Ellie showed Roderick her favorite book and helped him go to sleep. *Ellie: Now that you've been born, you're ready to ride in your father's baby carrier, because you're part of our team now. *Narrator: And that's how Ellie became a good sister to Roderick. Which is why they will now continue to spoof travel and do more Squirrel Theater performances. Category:Storybooks Category:Transcripts